saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Spencer
Spencer was a witch, and seeming friend of James Frampton, however he was secretly working against him. BiographyEdit Spencer was a local Witch in Saint Louis, and (at least seemed) to be relatively harmless. However he was bitter at James for gettingPortia as his familiar, because he wanted her. He accepted this, until he learned the two had began having a sexual relationship, which was "against the rules." Aggravated at James's sacrilege, Spencer turned on him, beginning several bloody murders, and sending the images to James, so he thought he was the one doing the murders. He also forced his Familiar Philippe to pose as an eyewitness to identify James to Ed, a local police officer who had a grudge against James. Thus enacting his sinister plan, first turning James against himself, and then the local witches, who would not risk themselves if James was caught by the police. All the while he posed as a supportive friend of James. However his plan hit rocks when Portia invited Sam and Dean Winchester in to investigate. Spencer managed to throw Dean off the scent, by claiming that such a spell to take control of a witch was impossible, convincing them that James had simply lost control. However Portia again managed to convince them James was innocent. Upon learning that it was Philippe who was identifying him, James stormed Philippe, who managed to tell James the truth before Spencer killed him. Spencer went on to explain the remainder of his motives and chastise James for what he did. Sam and Dean confronted him, but being a powerful witch, he took them on. James tried to use his own powers against him, but Spencer proved to be the stronger witch and casually overpowered and almost killed James. He also managed to stop Sam and Dean, by forcing them to relive a section of their worst memories. However Portia (in dog form) ambushed him, causing him to lose concentration, freeing them. She distracted Spencer long enough for Sam and Dean to prepare the Witch Killing Spell that Bobby had taught them and used it on Spencer, reducing him to pool of blood. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Spencer was a very powerful witch, and was held in high regard by other witches, he was able to almost casually overpower James, who was also a powerful witch. * Magic - Spencer was highly formidable at magic, knowing many rare and complicated spells, such as onethat implanted memories into another's mind. He was able to casually shrug off James's magic attack, and was able to make Sam and Dean relive their worst memories to prevent them from stopping him. * Telekinesis - Spencer was highly skilled with Telekinesis, able to snap his familiar's neck, throw both Sam and Dean at once, and lifts James several feet into the air, all the while choking him. TriviaEdit * Spencer is the second witch that Sam and Dean have killed specially by themselves (although they still needed Portia's help to distract him). AppearancesEdit * Season 8 ** Man's Best Friend With Benefits